


Backstreet runners

by amunbub



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amunbub/pseuds/amunbub
Summary: Lance an 17 year old student is walking home from school one day when suddenly he is caught in the middle of a backstreet robbery. Lance does the only thing he knows what to do in this situation, and runs. After being chased a backstreet runner cones and saves Lance only to take them to their rooftop shanty homes. Lance then has the choice to stay or to leave and keep being wanted, but when he chooses things just start getting worse





	

What kind of person would be sauntering down the back alleys at this time of night? Who would be so stupid to walk in the dark down pathways where criminals live? Lance Mcclain happens to be that one idiot with no sense of danger. He has spent the past few hours catching up on school work after being absent for about a week claiming to have an illness from a TV show he watches. Somehow he managed to stay off school with the excuse of: i hav the slipperies, very contagus in the man. Makes you overly swetty. You can tell it was written at four in the morning. Hes stayed as late as possible, 5, and is now walking slowly, humming along to Youth which is blasting from his headphones. He is one for songs that meaning even though he has a large collection of videogame soundtracks on his phone which eats up most of his storage.  
The evening air is cold and harsh winds that snake through the thin alleyways nips at Lances exposed ankles and reddens his tan nose and cheeks. The time of day assists the winter weathers harshness and cold feeling throughout the town that Lance continues to make his way through. The alleyway itself can only probably fit one person at a time down and is beside a fence that leads towards train tracks which are hardly used anymore due to the teens who call themselves the backstreet runners high jacking them and driving some trains recklessly. Aside from that it is a pretty average alleyway.  
Lance eventually reaches the end of the narrow alley but instead he finds himself beside a row of dark shops that face a quiet road with only parked cars scattered around in parking spaces beside houses on the opposite side from him. He frowns as a reaction to the complete silence but keeps walking down the path beside the shops, humming along to music still. He cant help but start to get worried after he turns down the next street to find it as abandoned as the previous one. What the hell is going on? Lance slowly plucks his earbuds out and looks around, just as expected it's quiet. He frowns slightly "hello?" he announces and steps back a little as his voice echos off into the distant sky. The silence is unsettling and definitely makes running home a much more welcoming option. He decides to just quicken his pace and now walks in long strides only to stop outside a lit up building. That place happens to be the local bank which has its foyer lights on.  
Lance frowns slightly "thats odd... wonder why this place is the only building with lights on" he murmurs to himself only to notice someone walking around inside and feels the sudden urge to tap on the window to the bank. Lance gives into the urge and taps on the window. When he gets no response he moves to banging his fist against the glass which causes the person to spin around and throw a knife which stops when touching the glass just above Lances head on the other side of the glass. Lance yelps and jumps back away from the glass; "holy lord Jesus on a motorcycle what the fuck was that for?" blurts Lance as the guy walks towards where the knife is. He edges back as the guy retrieves his knife and then dashes out of the door pinning Lance against the glass again causing the tanned male to screech a little and struggle against his hold. Lance keeps struggling as someone else walks over.  
"Red whats going on?" the other guy asks walking over. He's quite a bit taller than the guy that has Lance pinned against the glass and seems to be a lot more muscular than both Lance and the other guy.  
"some kid walked past, trying to distract us" The guy holding Lance says before stepping away to cross his arms in a more relaxed stance than before. "he's a teen like you Red... don't call him a kid" the bigger guy mumbles. They are both wearing identical clothes: black bandanna's around their necks, the shorter guy with his over his nose and mouth. Plain black jean style trousers and plain black shirts with yet again gilets over the top. The shorter male had finger less gloves on as well where the exposed skin was pink from the cold weather. He has a black mullet for hair and purply grey eyes that almost seem mesmerising to Lance, they look like a galaxy. His skin is of a pale tone compared to Lances skin and is mostly covered up by his clothes. The other guy has the same skin tone and duller grey eyes with a large scar spreading along his nose and stretching to his cheeks. His hair is much shorter than 'reds' ,as he is called, but is of the same dark black colour with a longer tuft of white hair at the front. "so... he should piss off" Red as the other guy called him scoffs as he spins his knife around his hand, through each of his fingers perfectly. Hes quite intimidating though the other guy seems to think otherwise. Perhaps they're brothers or close friends. "... unless he has something good in his bag" He continues and that's when Lance makes a run for it, dragging his bag behind him.  
Both guys chase after him as Lance screeches running as fast as he can, although he doesn't get very far as the bigger guy tackles him to the ground as the other grabs Lances bag an rips it open.  
"HEY! thats my stuff!" Lance yells wriggling underneath the big guy. Soon they find he has nothing but comic book junk and study books and kick his bag aside before yanking him up to drag him back to the bank. "listen! i duno whats going on but just let go of me and i won't let anyone know what happened kapeesh?" Lance blurts which only results in a growl from 'Red' as they drag him inside the bank and slam him back into the ground.  
"you keep an eye on him Red, i'm going back to see if the groups finished piling everything into the bags yet" the bigger guy says before walking off. Lance grunts as the guy sits on his back as they wait for his companion to return.  
"so...." Lance mumbles looking up at the guy on his back "why am i being held captive? i know its hard to let such a hot guy like me walk past but i would appreciate if i could go home, my mum is making meatloaf so-"  
"do you ever shutup?" the other guy grunts looking down at Lance. Sometimes Lances talkative attitude helped him, other times like now it did not work in his favour. Lance stays quiet after that and tapped a tune on the floor instead which earns another groan from the other guys mouth. "i always get the annoying people" he complains. Lance just shrugged a little and it became quiet again until the faint sound of sirens can be heard. The guy on Lance jumps up and drags Lance up by his shirt to hold him up to his scowling face. "you calling the fucking police on us? you just the teenage distraction for us then?" he growls as someone else skids over  
"Keith we gotta get out of here! I spotted the police on my drone, Shiros already on his way out so come on!" they yell at Keith. Lance blinks slightly and then looks at Keith.  
"Red a code name by any chance Keith?" Lance asks grinning at Keith who then drops him. "ow" Lance whines getting up after a harsh impact with the ground.  
"just shut the fuck up, and Pidge we agreed you call me Red on missions alright!" Keith snaps at the shorter guy, Pidge. They both leave Lance to stumble to his feet as they run off through the building in an attempt to escape the approaching police cars. Lance eventually gets to his feet and growls a little at being abandoned by his new acquaintances.  
"hey!" he yells in the direction that Keith and Pidge had run off in just as the police cars pull up outside of the bank. He blinked and then realised what him standing in the middle of a bank at night will look like to police men. He curses under his breath before sprinting off after Pidge and Keith as the police start filing into the bank. He runs down long halls wondering where on earth he would go to escape before he spots the guy, Shiro as Pidge explained, standing by a window chucking down a few bags which Lance can only guess is full of cash. He runs up to him "dud-" Lance starts but is stopped when Shiro punches him in the gut and then gasps.  
"shit sorry!" he gasps before picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. Shiro slides out of the window and onto a balcony below before continuing to climb down to Keith who is waiting below. Keith growls. "Keith calm it. Im not going to leave him there to get arrested when he hasn't done anything wrong alright?" Shiro sighs "now cmon lets get back to our camp."  
Keith grabs Shiros arm "what the heck! what are we going to do, babysit him until his parents come to pick him up? no way we're taking him back to camp. We don't even know who the fuck he is!" Keith snarls at Shiro "are you an idiot! think about what happened last time with Coran, you lost your damn arm okay!"  
"Keith cool it" Shiro responds "I know the risks but the situation is different. All of his stuff is on the street including his phone nobody is going to be able to track him. We just have to keep an eye on him and not slip up like last time. Now start running back to camp unless you want to spend time in a prison cell" He finishes before starting to run with Lance groaning in pain over his shoulder. Keith grunts still not okay with Lance tagging along but starts running after Shiro.  
They sprint down alleyways carrying bags of cash over their shoulders in silence. Luckily the police are too distracted with searching the building to catch them escaping. Shiro stops at the bottom of an abandoned flat as Keith starts to climb up some metal stairs. "Mind walking up the stairs? you're quite heavy and my back hurts" Shiro mutters putting Lance down "it's only up the stairs so you don't have to walk far" he continues supporting Lance just as he regains his balance. They slowly make their way up the stairs and onto the top floor of the flat where a some teenagers are camped out. In one corner is a small kitchen area with a kettle on the counter top as well as a few computer looking devices clumped up. Along one wall are a few sleeping bags which Pidge is beside currently whilst counting out bags of money. The place aside from that is pretty empty apart from a room off to the side which Lance can only think to be a bathroom.  
"this.... home?" Lance asks leaning against a wall as Shiro walks past to sit beside Keith who has now decided to sit on the counter. He doesn't get an answer so just slides down the wall so he is sitting on the ground. It is really quiet apart from the now quiet mumbling from Keith and Shiro who are arguing over keeping Lance for a day or two. Lance somehow doesn't have a say in this but the pain is stomach is distracting him from his surroundings. Pidge turns around after stuffing the money back into the bags. They shuffle over to Lance and sits beside him.  
"hi, why on earth are you here?" they ask Lance nudging him slightly. Shiro glances at the two of them frowning a little before going back to talking to Keith. Pidge nudges Lance again "you alright? you don't look to good?"  
"Got punched... belly" Lance mumbles "I was taken captive or something by Keith.... i duno why" he finishes. Pidge nods and helps Lance move over to a sleeping bag. "thanks" he grunts looking up at Pidge who smiles in response. Lance takes that moment to lie down on the comfortable bags and take a nap. It's been a long and confusing day.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading! feedback is most appreciated  
> ill try and update as soon as possible


End file.
